Page déchirée
by S35
Summary: Passage extrait de ma fanfiction L'Esclave. à caractère sexuel


_Voici un passage extrait (du chapitre 7) de ma fanfiction L'Esclave concernant Animorphs. Ce passage ayant un caractère sexuel, j'ai préféré le mettre à part... Bien sùr, il serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira...  
_

* * *

Un soir – ou plutôt un matin de très bonne heure –, mon errance nocturne m'amena près de bars et de discothèques ouverts toute la nuit. Je me faufilais parmi les groupes de jeunes quand une main agrippa ma manche et me tira près du mur. Et près du corps d'une jolie fille. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de Ronny, habillée pour sortir, et elle rigolait doucement. Ses pommettes étaient roses, et de la sueur perlait un peu sur son front et son cou. Quand elle me parla, les effluves d'alcool se mélangèrent à celles de son parfum et de son odeur corporelle.

« Salut, beau mec ! Dis, je t'ai pas déjà vu à la Fac ? »

Je me rappelai que c'était l'époque de l'annonce des résultats aux examens. Elle devait l'avoir un peu trop fêté…

« Hum, non, impossible, répondis-je.

- Ah ? Pas grave ! Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? J'ai la tête qui tourne, rigola-t-elle.

- Si vous voulez, » marmonnai-je.

Je la pris par le bras et commençai à la mener à l'écart des badauds et des bruits sortant de la boîte de nuit. Elle eut bientôt un haut-le-cœur et je dus l'aider à vomir loin de ses – et de mes – chaussures. En se relevant, elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'entendis murmurer, sans comprendre un traître mot. Puis elle rit de nouveau et m'embrassa soudain. Je crus boire un verre de bière. Comment une jeune fille au visage si doux et enfantin, au rire si cristallin, avait ainsi pu s'abaisser à ingurgiter assez d'alcool pour ne plus pouvoir tenir debout ni discerner un inconnu d'un vieil ami ?!

Toutefois, la douceur de ses lèvres avait réveillé quelque chose en moi. Ou plutôt chez Ronny. L'odeur de la femelle, le contact de sa peau, sa bouche et les autres parties de son anatomie, que je ne pouvais encore que deviner, excitait son cerveau. Certaines parties refusaient de me répondre, d'autres au contraire étaient si affolées que je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler. Les informations allaient à toute allure à travers les synapses mais refusaient d'aller partout.

Soudain, son membre viril se gonfla et se raidit, tirant sur l'élastique de mon slip. Pris d'une bouffée de chaleur, je l'embrassai à mon tour, avant de l'entraîner dans un parc tout proche. Je l'allongeai à l'abri d'arbustes et me serrait contre elle, embrassant et léchant ses lèvres, ses épaules, son cou. Relevant ses habits, je m'attaquai à ses seins. Une soudaine envie de la dévorer me prit. Mais je retrouvais peu à peu mes repères dans ce cerveau affolé, et compris que ce n'était qu'un reste, le débris d'un instinct primaire. Etrange instinct malgré tout. Même si les Humains sont des prédateurs, pourquoi ainsi associer l'amour et le sexe à la faim et la nourriture ? Mais je n'avais pas assez de concentration pour réfléchir plus profondément à la question. J'étais moi aussi pris de vertiges. Je n'avais jamais eu à subir rien de tel que cette endorphine produite par le corps de mon hôte. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué la masturbation, jugeant cette pratique inutile, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Finalement, je la déshabillai entièrement, encouragé par la jeune femme qui semblait particulièrement apprécier cela. Ronny n'était plus au stade de la pensée consciente, et je n'arrivais pas moi-même à savoir si c'était lui ou moi qui dirigeait le corps. Suivant ses instincts et ses connaissances en la matière, je la pris. Ronny et elle semblaient apprécier la chose. Mais plus incroyable, cela me plut aussi. Aussi lui fis-je l'amour deux fois.

A la fin, elle me repoussa doucement. Elle semblait exténuée, et ne riait plus.

« Ca suffit… Je veux rentrer, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ton adresse…, » soufflai-je. J'étais si fatigué que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Mes bras, soutenant mon corps au-dessus d'elle, tremblaient. Je m'effondrai à ses côtés.

« … hmmm… C'est vers… »

Elle semblait s'assoupir. Mais ses phéromones me titillaient toujours. Mon sexe était de nouveau dur. Je m'allongeai sur elle, près à recommencer. Mais elle se réveilla et me repoussa, refusant tout net. Les instincts d'Humain, de mâle, et le souvenir du plaisir étaient trop forts. Je lui pris les poignets et les maintins contre le sol, écartant ses cuisses avec mes jambes. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais elle n'avait pas la force de me résister. Ivre et mince, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre un homme plus grand qu'elle et qui s'adonnait à la musculation. Son corps chaud couvert de sueur fraîche se tortillait sous moi, excitant mon désir. Je la pénétrai une nouvelle fois, appréciant avec délectation chaque mouvement de mon membre en elle, le contact de sa peau et de son intérieur.

Après ce nouvel effort, j'étais trop fatigué pour faire un geste. Je m'allongeai un instant à quelques pas d'elle, reprenant mon souffle. Puis je me levai, me rhabillai, jetai ses vêtements sur son corps tremblant et rentrai chez moi.

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Ronny n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Les muscles douloureux et le manque de sommeil n'y étaient pour rien. Il semblait s'en vouloir pour la veille, réfléchissant sur l'ivresse de la fille et le fait qu'elle n'était pas pleinement consentante. Il me répétait que nous n'aurions pas dû faire cela.

Que m'importait ses jérémiades ?! Cette fille avait collé son corps au nôtre. Elle devait savoir ce qui allait ensuite se passer. Elle avait l'air de l'espérer, de rechercher une personne avec qui faire l'amour. Et cela n'était qu'une règle de la Nature. Les Humains se reproduisaient ainsi. Alors pourquoi faire tant d'histoires après coup ?!


End file.
